La ley de la Ingenuidad
by Astral Aurea
Summary: Una hisoria de fantasmas, humanos y demonios debía de contarse y ellos tres habían sido los elegidos. La historía oficial se contaría y todo el mundo se enteraría, pero ¿que había de esos sucesos que se daban tras bambalinas? Porque ella vivía en un mundo paralelo al de los demás. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del foro La Caja de Pandora


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Nakamura Yoshiki, yo sólo soy una humilde fan.

Porque ella vivía en un mundo paralelo al de los demás. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)

"Si conservas la calma cuando todos pierden la cabeza es que no te enteras de nada" yo lo llamo:

**La ley de la Ingenuidad**

.

.

.

Se había mentalizado. Lo tenía que hacer bien sí o sí. No importa si le daba vergüenza, no importa si lo odiaba. Era trabajo. No fallaría.

— Ahhh, el maquillaje es lo mejor…— la imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la mejor cura para su estrés— Un hada… soy una hada.

— Kyoko-chan, en realidad eres el alma de una cruel dama asesinada por sus víctimas que vaga buscando venganza— le recordó Yashiro haciendo que su cara de felicidad temblara por un momento.

— Una hada…

— Déjala, Yashiro-san— susurró Ren por lo bajo— no es posible para ella aceptar un papel de fantasma, es su forma de sobrellevarlo.

— Así que autoengañandote ¡que patética! — exclamó Sho, el último integrante de la historia de fantasía que se iba a realizar en ese estudio.

A Kyoko le chirriaron los dientes ¿porqué había aceptado ese trabajo? Ahh, sí… una recomendación especial del presidente (obligatoria).

— Chicos veo que ya estáis preparados ¿tenéis todos vuestros papeles claros?

— El hada no— murmuró Sho mirando de reojo a Kyoko.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, la historia es simple. Kyoko es el alma errante de una hermosa mujer que fue ahorcada por sus crueles crímenes en la edad media y busca al descendiente de aquel que la descubrió y sentenció a la muerte, que no es otro que Sho. Por su parte, Ren tú fuiste uno de los inocentes aldeanos, un juguete de Kyoko, pero te enamoraste de ella pese a sus maltratos y decidiste seguirla a la muerte y la has estado buscando en el Limbo durante todo este tiempo.

Esta es una historia cruel, de amores incomprensibles para la razón y venganza. Kyoko se enamorará de Sho y será incapaz de matarlo, pero eso la llevará a desaparecer por completo pues su único motivo para seguir atada a este mundo, la venganza, ha desaparecido. Ren, tú como humano amarás a esa persona que te desprecia y te causa dolor y escogerás matar a su verdugo y seguirla hasta la muerte y el infierno que hay detrás de ella para luego no ser correspondido, pero cuando ella desaparece del Limbo tú te quedas solo y en medio de esa soledad abrumadora serás convertido en demonio.

El amor es sus formas más extremas, esto es de lo que tratará la exposición ¡quiero buenas imágenes así que poned empeño!

"¿Por qué tengo que enamorarme de ese idiota?" pensó Kyoko mirándolo con rabia "Bueno, es imposible que él pueda expresar todos los complejos sentimientos del aldeano". No podía quejarse, el director y fotógrafo, Ikawara-san, era quien los había escogido y había seleccionado los papeles en función de sus habilidades. "Crear una historia sólo con imágenes sueltas, eso iba a ser todo un reto"

— Kyoko-chan empezamos contigo— dijo el fotógrafo— quiero una imagen pensativa, estás recordando la sensación de ser ahorcada, no el dolor, sino la humillación. La ira te carcome, eso es, ojos llenos de furia, llévate una mano al cuello donde tienes la marca rojiza de la soga y rózala con la punta de los dedos.

Sho la miraba desde su asiento concentrado. El blanco y vaporoso vestido de tirantes que ella llevaba, ondulaba con el aire de los ventiladores, mientras ella cerraba los ojos con el ceño fruncido y un aura de profunda indignación e ira latente.

Sin ser consciente estaba siendo absorbido por esa imagen "¿no era ese vestido un poco transparente?" si se fijaba bien podía dilucidar una de sus largas piernas que contrastaba con alguna que otra hebra de esa larga y ondulada peluca castaña que flotaba a su alrededor, dándole un aire más angelical que fantasmal. La piel mortalmente pálida deslumbraba bajo el foco, los labios levemente rosados y las infinitas pestañas negras eran el único color entre tanta pureza… El flash de la cámara le cegó y el hechizo se esfumó.

— e… Oye, ¡estúpido Sho! — escuchó de repente el cantante saliendo de su ensoñación— ¿Qué tanto miras? Ven aquí de una vez y no hagas esperar a Ikawara-san.

— ¿No estás enfadado, Ren-kun? — Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios Yashiro, quien miraba desde lejos las escenas que se desarrollaban bajo los focos.

— …

— Está bien enfadarse, yo lo estaría, después de todo ¿Qué derecho tiene Fuwa Sho a dirigirle ese tipo de miradas ahora?

Ren cerró los ojos, conteniéndose y esforzándose por ignorar las palabras envenenadas de su manager.

— Mah, supongo que por mucho que te enfades no podrás evitar que él la mire así. Después de todo, no eres su dueño…

El botón del puño de la camisa que estaba fingiendo arreglarse se rompió entre sus manos.

— Ara, ara, Ren-kun ¡qué fuerte estás! Le diré a la estilista que te preparé otra camisa— le dirigió una mirada burlona debajo de sus brillantes gafas— y de paso la felicitaré por el maravilloso vestido de Kyoko-chan, está haciendo furor entre los miembros del staff.

— Ren-san tu turno…— el fotógrafo lo miró por un segundo y frunció el ceño— ¡cambio de escenario! empezaremos por la escena en la que Ren mata al juez de Kyoko, mientras preparadme el escenario de "la conversión a demonio"

— Pero eso estaba organizado para después…— dijo uno de los asistentes

— No importa ¡quiero esos ojos! — exclamó señalando a Ren— esa furia, ese odio ¡perfecto!

Yashiro sonrió de medio lado con malicia mientras se recolocaba las gafas. Era la única persona que no sentía escalofríos ante las tomas del actor. Una extraña penumbra parecía haberse posado sobre las cabezas de todo los presentes y enfriado el ambiente.

— ¿Sucede algo con Tsuruga-san? — preguntó Kyoko con un par de gotas resbalándole desde la nuca.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No te gusta su actuación? — Le devolvió la cuestión Yashiro mientras sonreía inocentemente.

"¿Actuación? ¡No bromees! Obviamente está enfadado… aunque es Tsuruga-san… él es capaz de llevar esa expresión tan sincera a escena" Pensó mientras lo miraba. Esos ojos. Los había visto muchas veces, esa mirada iracunda, llena de promesas infernales, una mirada que te hace querer suplicar por piedad. "Tsuruga-san es increíble"

Había realizado sus tomas. Había comido y descansado pero… seguía enfadado. Porque _él_ la seguía mirando, porque _él_había aprovechado que terminaba sus fotografías antes para sentarse con ella a comer "¿¡cómo se atreve!? ¿¡qué derecho tiene!?" Ren lejos de relajarse cada vez estaba más y más molesto.

Tsk. Kyoko no había hecho nada, sólo le había insultado un rato pero finalmente había permitido que comiese con ella "¿por qué? ¿acaso para ella estaba bien? ¿ahora, después de tanto tiempo después de tantas cosas, lo iba a dejar volver?"

— Creí que lo odiabas— susurró Ren con voz ronca, apoyado en la puerta del camerino de su Kouhai.

— ¡Tsuruga-san! Me has sorprendido— exclamó nerviosa Kyoko girándose hacia él y recolocándose el vestido— Me estaba cambiando

— Lo siento— se disculpó sin mucho crédito acercándose hacia ella. Entrecerró los ojos y acercó la mano hacia su hombro— se te ha enredado, permíteme.

Kyoko fijó su mirada en donde estaba la de él y vio como varias hebras de su larga cabellera castaña se habían enmarañado alrededor del blanco tirante de su vestido.

— ¡Waw! ¡Oh no! ¿¡Qué hago!? — desesperada intentó desenredarlo empeorando la situación.

— No hagas eso, te estás arrancando el pelo— Ren le apartó la mano con delicadeza y le hizo darse la vuelta— déjame a mí.

Se quedó callada y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Que Tsuruga-san le tuviera que ayudar hasta en este tipo de cosas… realmente era muy dependiente de él. Sí, por eso estaba avergonzada, por eso se sonrojaba y le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza, por eso temblaba con cada mínimo roce ¡era tan frustrante! ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que ella le pudiese ayudar a él?

Desde la distancia un par de ojos escondidos detrás de unas gafas observaban la puerta semiabierta. Acababa de pasar por ahí junto con el director y al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su cliente decidió simplemente pasar de largo, ya lo interrogaría en otro momento.

—Yashiro-san, me lo he estado preguntando durante este tiempo ¿Kyoko-chan y Ren-san tienen algún tipo de intima relación? — preguntó Ikawara

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — contestó el manager

— Bueno, escenas eróticas como esas no son comunes entre compañeros— respondió el fotógrafo mirando hacia la puerta del camerino. Luego sonrió— Creo que empiezo a conocer un poco de la personalidad de Ren-san, en realidad es un killer ¿verdad?... pero también estoy conociendo a Kyoko-chan y por lo que sé… será la última superviviente.

— Tienes razón… y te equivocas a la vez, en realidad, los dos son demasiado ingenuos… el "killer" incluido.

Sho buscaba a una persona en concreto con todo el disimulo que le era posible. No es que estuviese preocupado. No es que le importara el hecho de que "el otro" tampoco apareciese por ninguna parte, es sólo que no tenía nada que hacer y Kyouko, como juguete suyo que era, debía entretenerle.

La encontró. Los encontró. Ambos. Saliendo _solos_ de un camerino. Dio un paso adelante y el actor lo vio.

— Fuwa-san, ¿vienes a prepararte? Llegas pronto— le sonrió Ren mientras posaba su mano en la cintura de la muchacha y la acercaba hacia sí.

— Sí, es raro que no te estés echando una siesta por ahí— cruzó los brazos Kyoko

"Esa estúpida, burlándose de mi mientras deja que ese pervertido que llama senpai la toque de esa forma" pensó Sho mientras una vena palpitaba en su cabeza

— ¡El día que te viole no me pidas ayuda! — gritó el cantante para irse con pasos largos y pisadas fuertes.

— ¿Ah?

— Quien sabe— respondió a la pregunta muda de Kyoko— vamos tenemos que prepararnos.

.

— He añadido un nuevo final a esta historia que me habéis inspirado con vuestra actuación— declaró el director pasándoles el nuevo guión a seguir.

— Esto es muy triste— murmuró Kyoko mientras leía.

— Pero es justo ¿no creías que te ibas a ir tan tranquila mientras yo me quedaba atrás convertido en un monstruo por ti? — le contestó Ren mirándola— ¿acaso eso es justo? Eres mala, Mogami-san.

Una media sonrisa del emperador de la noche que sacó un suspiro y ensoñaciones de por vida a las féminas del lugar, a ella sólo un breve sonrojo, más por la vergüenza de ser llamada "mala" que por el gesto dirigido hacia sí. Un punzante dolor en su nuca que le indicaba que alguien, probablemente Sho, la estaba fulminando con la mirada por quien sabe quien, un extraño y minucioso escrutinio por parte del director quien parecía querer leer su mente. ¿Era ella o todos estaban raros? "Da igual El trabajo, debes continuar"

El humilde campesino maltratado y burlado por la hermosa joven, enamorado y enloquecido. Aquel que decidió matar y seguirla hasta la muerte, vagar por el interminable Limbo… cuando la encontró, la perdió. Ella se había enamorado de su enemigo, su único enlace con el mundo de los vivos… y había decidido desaparecer. Esa cruel mujer lo volvía a abandonar, ella descansaba pero él seguía condenado. Su odio y su eterna soledad le abrumaron y se convirtieron en su único sustento, se transformó en un demonio ¿pero para qué quería él ese poder? Ella ya no estaba… pero podía ir a buscarla. Sí, la buscó. Fue directo al infierno a por ella y con sus propias manos la sacó de allí. El infierno no era un buen lugar para ella… era demasiado bueno, había emociones… aunque fuesen dolorosas… Su lugar era con él, en el Limbo, donde no había nada salvo ellos dos.

.

La sesión terminó. La sensación de cansancio y dolor por todas partes la sorprendió. Quería ir a casa. Comer sopa del Darumaya, igual con suerte quedaba algo de carne…

— Carne… hamburguesa— murmuró empezando a sentir la saliva extra en su lengua.

— ¿Te apetece cenar hamburguesa con huevo frito por encima? — Preguntó Ren sonriente.

Kyoko se sonrojó al verlo. "Me… ha escuchado hablando sola"

— Mm… yo…

— Vamos, te invito, hace tiempo que no cenamos juntos.

— No hace falta— dijo la actriz haciendo aspavientos con las manos— seguro que estás cansado y…

— Así que os dedicáis a ir a cenar por ahí… que relación tan poco profesional— interrumpió Fuwa mirándolos apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada altiva— ¿Estás seguro de que te conviene salir con una menor, Tsuruga Ren?

Pronto el público se había hecho presente rodeándolos y murmurando. Kyoko empezó a ponerse nerviosa "¿Qué está diciendo este maldito? Sabe de sobras que eso no es así y además qué él lo diga ¡él! ¡que tiene una relación con su manager y vete a saber con quién más!

Ren dirigió entonces su mirada a Kyoko y ella quedó cegada por unos instantes.

— Sí, estoy seguro— declaró cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela a través de la multitud reunida allí.

"Esa era… la mirada celestial… esa que achicharraba sus demonios ¡y la había acompañado de una sonrisa! ¿¡por qué!? ¿¡acaso quería matarla!?" miró hacia atrás y lo vio, una multitud sonrojada, totalmente pasmados… "debe ser de la impresión" "en el set de Dark Moon pasó lo mismo" .Eso debía ser… después de todo ella está acostumbrada a esa sonrisa, la ha visto en más de una ocasión, por algún motivo Tsuruga-san se la dedica de vez en cuando, igual que esos ojos, así que es un poco más resistente a ella.

Esa era su conclusión pero lo cierto es que, como dice la ley, "si conservas la calma cuando todos pierden la cabeza, es que no te enteras de nada".

.

.

.


End file.
